


She's Here - Daddy Klaine Part 2

by Burntsugrr



Series: Daddy Klaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, daddy!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntsugrr/pseuds/Burntsugrr





	She's Here - Daddy Klaine Part 2

Kurt heard his phone. He knew the song. Instead of snapping awake he incorporated the song into his dream. He was trying to get to Blaine, he could hear him singing but wasn't able get to him. Every time he got close to the sound of his husbands voice he'd trip over a stroller, or a baby blanket. The noise of a rattle obscured Blaine's voice so he stopped to listen but the voice was gone. The rattle was gone. He settled back into dreamless sleep.

Blaine's voice again, still singing their wedding song. This time he realized it was his phone and grabbed for it blindly.

"Mmrpph"

"Good morning love of my life!" Blaine chirped.

"timeisit?"

"Ten. Can you get up, make a cup of coffee and call me back?"

"sonly ten" Kurt was used to the happy morning Blaine calls. Not at ten o'clock though. Ten was much too early. He hadn't gotten home from the theater until two am when Blaine was snoring fairly loudly in their bed.

"I know it's early. I need you to get up though, make your coffee, and call me back in 15."

Kurt mumbled something unintelligible and disconnected.

Twenty minutes later, sitting at the bar in their sunny kitchen, half his coffee already consumed Kurt told his phone to call Blaine.

"Hi Sweetie!"

Kurt took a deep breath, "Why am I awake at this ungodly hour?"

"Because she's here."

Kurt scowled at his cup. "Rachel? Your mom? Who's here?"

"Our daughter."

Blaine's voice was so quiet, so calm it took Kurt a moment to connect what he was saying. He surprised himself by responding equally calmly. "Oh, Blaine. Thank you for letting me wake up for that news. What do we do now?"

Blaine explained that they needed to go at 3pm to the adoption agency and sign some paperwork. He told Kurt he assumed that meant they could see the baby at the hospital that evening.

They'd only been told three days before there was a baby becoming available. Blaine was hesitant at first, wondering if it was a panicking mother who made a last minute decision. The adoption was a closed one so they got only minimal information about the mother but Lucy at the agency assured him it was the adoptive parents who had backed out, the woman had become pregnant on her own and didn't feel ready for two infants within the year.

Fortunately Kurt had insisted on getting all of the basics early, they were mostly ready. They needed finishing touches, things Blaine suggested they buy after they met their daughter. Waiting at home the hours stretched for days. Kurt was going stir crazy, he wanted to call Rachel and tell her the news but knew Blaine would want to be there, and besides it would be more fun to be able to send pictures too. They should be able to take pictures tonight; at least Blaine thought they would. No one had said when they could take her home, when she would be really, truly theirs.

Blaine's day was scheduled to the second, they usually were. He liked to keep busy and there were so many kids to help. He had to shuffle some appointments to be able to get to the agency on time but his boss was on board with the adoption, even writing a beautiful letter of recommendation for them.

Each troubled teen that walked through his door that morning, in his mind was equated in some way with what his daughter might or might not be. The pitfalls he wanted to help her avoid were on display in an array of faces. The sweetness he hoped she'd have came in the form of a young girl who had a difficult time adjusting to school in the city, she was used to life in the Midwest. The bravery was a boy who was being harassed endlessly for wanting to sew instead of take shop. So many more came and went before he could look at his watch, a gold pocket model given to him on his wedding day by his handsome husband, and see it was time to go.

Kurt was pacing outside the adoption office; normally late for everything he was ahead of Blaine by ten minutes. It was spring but the weather had a nip in it and as he approached Blaine took the time to appreciate what a dashing figure Kurt cut in his Dior long cut navy pea coat.

They greeted each other with smiles that sparkled in their eyes and hugged briefly before going inside.

"The birth mother has already signed the papers; your daughter was born on the 15th at 9:17 am. I need you to sign where I've placed the yellow stickers, I'll need both of your signatures, and date where I've placed the orange stickers."

Kurt began signing but Blaine's face read with concern. "She was born three days ago? Why weren't we told she was here when she was born?"

"Agency and state policy hold that you cannot adopt until the child is 72 hours old. We do not give you any particulars until that time elapses because it makes most parents anxious to see the child before they are separated from the birth parents."

"So is she still at the hospital?" Kurt asked as he handed Blaine the pen.

"Did my assistant not make this clear when she set this appointment up with you?"

Blaine shook his head, "Just told me we both had to be here to sign the paperwork."

"Your daughter is here."

Both men stared at her blankly for a moment before Blaine pulled it together enough to speak, "HERE, here?"

Kurt reached for his hand and when Blaine gave his over Kurt's was ice cold and his grip was painful.

"She's ready to go home now, I apologize that you weren't made aware. Why don't we do this, the paperwork is signed, but we can hold onto her here for another day, go home, make the arrangements you need to make and come get her tomorrow."

Before she was finished speaking Kurt found his voice, "NO. No. sorry, we're ready. We've been ready. Uh, except, formula, we didn't know what kind she'd need, so many babies need special ones now, and we didn't want to get the wrong kind and…"

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt's eager manner.

Lucy laughed, "Its fine, we'll send you home with some now. You two are going to be just great with her. I know it's a shock that you're getting her right away but you've done the parenting classes, I've spent time with you both, here and in your home, all parents, adoptive or birth are nervous at first, but you will be wonderful with her."

Blaine blinked away a tear, "Can we meet her?"

Lucy left the room and Kurt sniffled loudly. Blaine's arms were covered in goose flesh, they looked each other in the eye but said nothing. It was time, they'd waited a year and two months but it felt like only moments ago they'd stood in this office filling in the application to adopt.

"Here we are. She was wide awake in her cot weren't you love?" Lucy cooed at the bright eyed little bundle of blanket in her arms. The baby made a squishy face and both men went to mush, awwwing in unison.

"She's…"

"Perfect."

Lucy held her out and Kurt nudged Blaine forward to accept her into his arms. She settled in easily and looked up with round blue eyes, her tiny lips a fat pink bow.

Blaine started to say hello, to say that he was her Daddy, to introduce her Papa and to tell her that they would love her to the moon and back but his voice broke and he let out a loud, embarrassing sob instead. Tears rained down his cheeks, a few plopping on the baby's face making her blink rapidly.

"You're going to drown her, give her here." Kurt laughed and awkwardly took her from her Daddy's arms.

"I'm Papa, and the waterworks over there is your Dad. He's going to spoil you, I'm not, let's get that straight right from the start. I will love you, and cherish you and take care of you until forever but I will not spoil you."

Blaine burst out laughing, telling Lucy, "She already has a Coach bag. Papa's choice. Trust me, he's a spoiler."

"Ssshhh, don't listen to Daddy, he tells stories. Papa doesn't spoil; he just wants you to have what you deserve."

"Which according to Papa is everything." Blaine beamed at his girl and then opened his arms, "I'm ready now, can I have her back?"

Kurt passed her back, still an awkward exchange, and looked to Lucy. "What else?"

"I've got a bag here, formula, diapers, a few things you'll need for night one." She handed it over to Kurt who shouldered it and looked around expectantly.

Lucy smiled, "It's time, you can go. We'll give you a call tomorrow, just to check in, see how she is, if you have any questions but if you need anything tonight you have my cell. Her paperwork is in a folder at the side of the bag you have. Congratulations to you both!"

They said their thank you's and she gave them a tiny yellow infants coat of a scratchy fabric that made Kurt physically recoil.

"Blaine, you get her into the coat, I'll get a cab."

Blaine talked absolute babble to her as Kurt used an app on his phone to get them a taxi. She fussed a little at being pulled into the coat and Kurt raised an eyebrow at his husband, "See? She's ours. I'd freeze to death before I wore that fabric."

In the taxi Blaine began to give their address but Kurt hushed him with a hand over his. "Saks. And please hurry, our daughter is about to have a rash."

"Kurt don't you think…"

"Our daughter is not spending a second more than she has to in these clothes."

"We have plenty of onesies for her at home. This can wait a day."

"No Blaine, now. Please, just a few little things she'll need right away."

"How about I take her home and get her settled and you can go pick up what she needs?"

"Blaaaaaine."

By the time he'd won the argument they were parked outside the store.

Kurt had a personal shopper at the store who he'd called the moment his Ferragamo loafers hit the cream tiled floor. Victoria met him with a huge smile and a hug, her smile became less genuine when she saw Blaine in tow. He loved clothes as much as Kurt but liked to find his own style piecemeal, when he was along Kurt always seemed rushed, no time for a coffee or Broadway gossip.

"And who is this muffin? Another niece?" she peered into Blaine's arms.

"This is our daughter, and the reason we are here. Can you even IMAGINE this coat? Blaine, darling," Kurt's voice dripped honey when he was getting ready to spend money, "take that thing off of her now that we're inside?"

"She's pretty settled, maybe we should at least wait until we get to the children's department before I start jostling her around very much." Blaine's voice had a flinty edge, he was occasionally amused by Kurt the superstar, sweeping into after hours clubs near Broadway, being the toast of the room. This, however, was not the time for it. This should be bonding time with their family. He swallowed his annoyance though and followed, paces behind, the chatting pair heading to a sitting room.

Once they were ensconced in a high back comfortable sofa, the baby shed of her coat and fussing slightly in Blaine's arms, a parade of sales girls came through with the newest spring fashions for the infant in the know.

Kurt was decisive, Victoria was used to this. There was no coddling him into something he was on the fence about, he either loved or hated something and that was that. They'd spent 45 minutes and at least as many hundred dollars when Kurt pronounced that the only thing they now required was a cab and a bag to hide the one he'd been given at the agency.

Blaine remained quiet the entire time. He neither offered nor was asked for a single opinion. Once they were again in a cab, this time with their newest family member snuggled happily into a white velour bunting Kurt looked over. "There, now I feel ready."

Blaine merely nodded.

"Blainey bear you aren't upset with me are you?"

"I've asked you not to call me that. Let's just get home. You have a curtain call in an hour."

"Oh SHIT. It's a show night. I'd completely forgotten."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. It wasn't worth it. Kurt knew as well as he did that if he'd called the theater earlier in the day, anticipating at least getting to see the baby that night, he'd have been able to have his understudy go on. Now it was late and while David could very likely still take his place Kurt didn't reach for his phone.

"So I'll just stop in at home, help you unload the bags and then take off for the theater, I can still make it on time if I have the cab wait. I'll come home at the drop of the curtain, I promise."

The baby coughed a little and began to cry loudly. Soon the cab smelled like more than falafel and old socks. It most definitely smelled of a poopy diaper.

"Fantastic." Blaine moaned mostly to himself. He tried settling her on his shoulder, his logic that he could somehow lay her less in her own excrement. "We'll be home soon sweetheart, don't worry, Daddy will change you as soon as I can."

Kurt touched the tip of her nose, "You should have done that in the old clothes darling, we don't poop when we're wearing white." He laughed a little, finding himself clever.

Blaine side eyed him but said nothing.

"Oh Blaine, this is the happiest day of our lives, don't be grumpy." He had to shout it a little over the baby crying in Blaine's ear.

"I just want to get her home, get this ridiculous load of new things upstairs, get her a fresh diaper and then take a breath."

Kurt let his fingers play at the nape of Blaine's neck. "You really didn't want to go shopping did you? I'm sorry, you know how I get, it's just as soon as I saw her I wanted to put her in the softest, sweetest things we could find."

His jaw was set but he looked at their daughter and couldn't blame Kurt for wanting to cover her in comfort. "I know honey, I know, I'm just a little, disappointed."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Disappointed? In me? In her? What are you talking about?" his voice raised at least an octave and his words tumbled out quickly.

"It happened so fast. I wanted to spend the night before she came home fluffing pillows in her room, standing in it with you, talking about how happy we were going to be with her. I also wanted to have you home with me the first night she was here. I know we have a deal, I have her at night, you have her in the day and overnight. I just thought…"

Kurt tugged lightly at Blaine's earlobe. "Really? Do you honestly think I forgot it was a show night? Do you seriously believe the moment you told me we could go see her tonight I didn't call to tell them I wouldn't be there and they'd need to alert Dave to take my place? I had hoped you had more faith in me."

"But you said"

"I was messing with you. Honey, there is no way I'm leaving either one of you out of my sight for the foreseeable future."

Blaine moved the baby to the opposite shoulder and pecked Kurt on the cheek. "You can be a real pain in my ass sometimes."

"Shhh, not in front of the baby."

They got to the apartment and allowed the doorman to assist with the bags. "I take it today is a cause for celebration?"

"It is indeed, our daughter is home. Fazio, this is our little girl. "

"What is young Miss's name?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, Kurt looked at Blaine. We…we haven't asked her yet."


End file.
